


Stubbed Toe

by Holly57



Series: Random Sterek Prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Annoyed Stiles, But his still annoying, Dereks the best cuddle partner, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 09:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18635674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holly57/pseuds/Holly57
Summary: “Aren’t you going to do something”“I protect you from hunters and other supernatural creatures, not your stupidity”.Just a random sterek prompt.





	Stubbed Toe

Stiles loves Derek he really does, but sometimes his just so smug that all Stiles wants to do is strangle the idiotic wolf,

And right now happens to be one of those times.

He was just walking into the living room when he happened to stub his little toe on the edge of the sofa, jumping up into the air and yelping, It was completely manly if anyone asked, he totally didn’t have tears in his eyes.

Derek for all his worth just peeked up from where he was laying down on the offending sofa, and then just layed back down without even questioning it.

“Aren’t you going to do something” Stiles huffed holding his barely hurting toe.

“I protect you from hunters and other supernatural creatures, not your stupidity” Was the answer he got back and Stiles could practically see the annoyingly handsome smirk on his face.

So he did what Stiles does best and pouted, flopping down onto his wolf and earning a huff from the man underneath him, but no objections as strong arms wrapped loosely around his waist.

So yeah, Derek may piss him off sometimes but his still the best cuddle partner and that outweighs the annoyance.

Well it does it Stiles mind anyway.


End file.
